Unexpected
by ZetsAurRai14
Summary: This is a story that does have a love theme to it (AuronXOC). This is about a woman's journey through the world. She encounters many problems along the way, due to her wanting to hide herself. She reaches the end with a summoner and a group of friends she's travelling with, enlightening one of them with her prior experience with another summoner.
1 Kilika

Kilika Island was bathed in warm sunset light. Most of the damage to the village was near the docks. I stood at the edge of one of the ruined docks. I was wearing chest and thigh armor colored in purple and gold. I also wore a brown cloak with the hood up, partially hiding my face. My boots were black with gold accents; they reached almost up to my knees. I looked at my hands and saw that my white hand wraps were a little tattered. I sighed.

People were gathered at the boat landing. I walked over to see what was so special. There was a brown haired, blue and green eyed female summoner and her entourage. She looked a little familiar. I took a picture out of my pocket bag and compared the two. This picture was given to me by Braska ten years ago – it was a picture of his daughter. The summoner looked like her, so much so, that I could say that it was her. I couldn't ask her directly because she had to perform the sending for the lives lost to Sin this evening. I stopped one of her guardians. She was wearing a black dress with a plethora of belts on the bottom half.

"What do you need?"

"I was just wondering about your summoner."

"What about her?"

"Is her name Yuna?"

"Yes, it is."

"I knew her father and he asked me to take care of her, but I was unable to until now. I've finally found her again."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Ikari, sister to Lady Phi, Braska's guardian."

"I was wondering how you knew him. By the way, I'm Lulu."

"Thank you, Lulu. I'll speak with her in the morning, since she's busy tonight."

"I'll let her know."

"Again, thank you."

She walked away. I went to the small Inn nearby. I paid for a room and then went upstairs to it. I took off my armor and cloak; I sat on the bed. It was a bit in-between soft and hard. Then, I unraveled the wraps on my hands. On my palms was the symbol of Yevon, burned in forever. I sighed and lay down on the bed.

In the morning, I got dressed and rewrapped my hands. I headed out. Yuna and her guardians were headed to the jungle. I stopped Yuna before she left.

"Yuna, can we talk inside?"

"Yes, we can."

We went back into the Inn and I took my hood off.

"Yuna, I am Lady Phi, your father's guardian. I would like to join you on your journey. Your father asked me to look after you, but I was unable to these past ten years."

"Lady Phi!" She made the prayer symbol.

"I am Ikari to everyone el se. I don't want people to know who I really am. That's why I wear this hood."

"Alright, Ms. Ikari."

"Just Ikari is fine."

When we went back outside, I put my hood up. She introduced me to her guardians. She told them that I am now one of the group. Some of them looked a bit leery. There was a blue furred Ronso, a man with tall orange hair, Lulu, and a kid, probably Yuna's age, with blond hair and strange clothes.

"I'm Wakka; this is Kimahri, Lulu, and Tidus." The orange haired man said.

I nodded.

"Well, let's go to the temple."

We started off to the temple in the jungle. Once we got a ways in, we encountered a big fiend named Lord Ochu by the villagers. Yuna summoned Valefor, but it was easily dispatched. Lulu used fire spells while Yuna was supporting her with healing spells; Kimahri and Tidus helped a little. Lord Ochu was defeated and we continued on our way. Once we reached the steps to the temple, Wakka proposed a race. Yuna started off.

By the time we reached the top, we found a big sinspawn. I sat back and watched how they killed it. They destroyed the tentacles and the sinspawn uncovered its face. Lulu used fire spells; Kimahri and Wakka supported her. After a while, I thought of jumping in with my twin katanas and magic. But, before I could get ready, they finished it off. We rested for a short while, then we pressed on to the temple.

In the temple, Wakka prayed in front of Lord O'Holland's statue. I let the others go into the Cloister of Trials without me. I kneeled before Braska's statue and closed my eyes.

Braska, Jecht, Auron, and I stood in front of the door leading out of Bevelle.

"Are you okay, Braska?" I asked.

"Yes, I can do this – we can do this. Yuna will be safe, so I'm not worried. But I am curious about why they insisted on me bringing you along, Phi."

"I am a well trained swordsman and a proficient mage."

"Yes, but there are many others."

"I was trained by the maesters and the warrior monks."

"That's great, but wh-"

"Braska, we should go." Auron interjected.

Braska nodded. We started through the door.  
"Hold on. Where are we going?" Jecht stopped us.

"We need to visit all the temples and then go to Zanarkand."

"Oh. So we're headed for ruins?"

"Yes, Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago. I doubt its anything you remember."

Yuna came back into the temple lobby. The other guardians followed.

"How was it?"

"It was fine. It wasn't like my first time." Yuna nodded.

"We're headed back to the docks to leave for Luca." Wakka said.

"Alright, let's go then."

Back at the docks, it was already getting dark. We boarded the ship along with three blitzball teams – the Luca Goers, the Kilika Beasts, and the Besaid Aurochs. Wakka and Lulu went to the upper deck while I was at the front, staring at the stars.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. Yuna. I'm just meditating."

"Looks like fun. Why do you meditate? I'm not questioning it, I just want to know."'

"It keeps me calm. If I get upset, it could mean bad news for everyone."

"Seems like you've got a bit of a temper then, haha."

"Yeah. I'd rather be calm."

"So, why do you want to hide yourself?"

"Yuna, there are people who believe I'm dead. I'd rather keep it that way."

"Oh, sorry for asking."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's just fact."

"Okay. Have a good night."

I left.


End file.
